Acéfalo
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Quando um ser maldito flooda o FF e diz tanta asneira que faz a J.K. chorar sangue, a gente ripa.


_Título original:_ Draco Seme 40 **(Sophs: Não, você não leu errado. Esse ser acéfalo postou a mesma coisa QUARENTA VEZES!)(Sophs 2: Na verdade, 41. É tão acéfala que postou duas vezes o 18.){Charlly: Ok, lá vamos nós de novo! Pelo menos não tá tudo em Caps Lock ^_^}(**Sophs 3: Pelor amor de Deus, esse ser postou mais! x_x)****  
><em>Autor(a): <em>ANTI Harry Potter ATIVO   
><em>Link: <em>http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7503360 / 1 /Draco_Seme_40

* * *

><p>É um absurdo essas fics com o Harry ativo que se encontra por aí. <strong>(Sophs: Isso depende. Em uma fic HarryGinny é perfeitamente normal vê-lo como o ativo.){Charlly: A não ser que a Ginny tenha operado, daí ele pode acabar virando o passivo *Leva Crucio.*} **Chega a ser cômico para não dizer outra merda qualquer. **(Sophs: Está falando desse "manifesto"? Concordo.){Charlly vai pro cantinho e fica se balançando e murmurando coisas sobre manifestos trashers.} **Mas, o pior, é ver o Harry o ativo do Draco? **(Sophs: Pois é, minha filha. Também não gosto. Pra mim, o Harry é da Ginny e ninguém mais toca nele!){Charlly: Ah, mas eu gosto de Drarry ç.ç} **Meu Deus, isso tão patético. **(Sophs: E aqui está a confirmação de que esse ser leu o próprio manifesto! q){Charlly: Só espero que esse elemento das trevas não coloque "aguento" das amiguinhas loucas também.} **Aqui no site ainda BEM **(Sophs: E isso está em letra maiúscula porque...){Charlly: AHH, CAPS LOCK! *Se esconde debaixo da cadeira da Sophs.*}** que a grande maioria das autoras não é descerebrada! **(Sophs: A começar pelos grupos de ripagens *sorriso convencido* Antes que me batam, eu já aviso que estou brincando u_u){Charlly ainda está escondida debaixo da cadeira: Você me diz quando for seguro sair, Sophs.} **Porém, existe aquelas que persistem em achar queo Harry serve para foder o Draco **{Charlly: Ah, se serve *Sorriso pervertido.*}(Sophs se afasta lentamente.)**, o que é um despautério para o Malfoy. **{Charlly: "Vou pesquisar palavras difíceis no dicionário pra todo mundo pensar que eu sou inteligente." #2}** **(Sophs: Despautério... Duvido que você saiba o que isso significa!)** O Draco nunca deixaria o viadinho do Harry fazer isso com ele. **(Sophs: Principalmente porque o Draco não é gay! TCHARÃN! Desculpe se fiz seu mundo desabar ao te revelar isso.){Charlly: Tá, eu não falo mais nada sobre Drarry ¬¬}**Não é da personalidade do Draco em dar a bundinha sempre que o Potter fodão quiser. **(Sophs: E você acha que é da personalidade do Harry?){Charlly: Claro, ele faz isso pro Lucius, não é?} **O Harry, é o Harry que nasceu pra dar o bunda. **(Sophs: Não sabia que a Ginny tinha um pênis para satisfazer o Harry. Obrigada por informar.)(Sophs 2: Harry nasceu para derrotar Voldemort, um beijos.){Charlly: Por que isso é tão igual ao manifesto trasher de yaoi? Ç.Ç}(****Sophs 2: Deve ser o mesmo acéfalo que escreveu os dois.)**** **Ele é que todos os personagens – de Voldermold **(Sophs: Aprenda a escrever o nome dos personagens antes de se rebelar sem causa.){Charlly: Como diria minha querida mamãe: "Essa daí é uma rebelde sem calça." Sim, ela diz sem calça -.-'} **ao Duda – comem com bem quiserem e acharem melhor. **(Sophs: O Duda deve comer com bacon #fail){Charlly: Eu ri o/} HARRY É UMA MULHERZINHA. {Charlly: E você é um travecão, por acaso? Elementos, vocês percebem que xingam as mulheres e os homossexuais ao mesmo tempo quando dizem uma merda dessas?}(****Sophs:** Que feio, acéfalo. Tsc, tsc...)**** Ele não tem um pingo de personalidade de comandar uma relação nem com uma mulher, quem dirá com um homem. **(Sophs: E ele casou com a Ginny como, ser-acéfalo-que-eu-ainda-não-sei-o-gênero? TÁ ACHANDO QUE A GINNY É A ATIVA, DEMÔNIO?){Charlly: Sophs, eu não quero mais ripar TT-TT}**

É um absurdo e lamentável ter que topar de tempos e tempos – GRAÇAS A MERLIN – com esses autores mal comidos que acham que o Draco deve ser o passivo. **(Sophs: E esses rebeldes sem causa e mal-comidos que acham que o Draco deve ser o ativo? Ah, esses a gente ripa!){Charlly: Draco uke forever! *Leva tele-crucio* #piadainterna.} **Faça um favor! **(Sophs: Já estou fazendo um favor à humanidade: estou ripando essa bagaça.){Charlly: E eu vou fazer um favor à nós e trazer Firewhisky.*Vai buscar a bebida.*}** É tão lamentável. **(Sophs: Também acho. Meu cérebro derrete a cada palavra que eu leio disso aqui, mas fazer o quê. Tudo pelo bem maior! *pose de heroína*){Charlly: Eu já perdi quase todos os meu neurônios naquele primeiro manifesto trasher, não vai fazer muita diferença com esse daqui.} **Essas pessoas têm coco na cabeça, são retardas, mau comidas ou, então, nunca leram de verdade os livros. **(Sophs morre engasgada de tanto rir.)(Sophs 2: Ok, então, ****RETARDA**** mal-comida que nunca leu os livros de verdade... Me diz em que parte dos livros você viu que o Harry deve ser o passivo do Draco *vai esperar sentada*){Charlly: Eu tenho mesmo que comentar isso?} **Harry é uma moçinha. **(Sophs: MoÇinha? "Pai, perdoai-o... Ele não sabe o que faz.")(Sophs 2: Sim, eu parafraseei a Bíblia. Percebam quão desesperada eu estou.){Charlly lembra das fanfics sobre a Bíblia e quase morre asfixiada de tanto rir.}(****Sophs**** morre junto.) **Ele nunca deveria assumir o papel de ativo numa relação, pois ele não tem iniciativa. **(Sophs: E novamente fica a pergunta: COMO ELE ASSUMIU A RELAÇÃO COM A GINNY, JUMENTO? COMO?){Charlly: Sophs! Que isso, menina! Não xingue os jumentos, pobrezinhos.}(Sophs 2: Me desculpem, jumentos!)** Ele é um desastre com as meninas **{Charlly: É por isso que a Cho tava caidinha por ele, né?}**. Se não fosse a Ginny Weasley lamber o chão que ele pisa desde pequena, o Harry ficaria solteiro pelo resto da vida. **(Sophs: PODE PARANDO POR AÍ, BITCH! 1) Ginny parou de ficar em cima do Harry, ela até arrumou outros namorados. 2) O Harry teve a Cho Chang e também aquela doida da Romilda Vane ficava atrás dele, se lembra? Ah, é, você não leu os livros direito. Esquece.) ** Draco é sonserino **{Charlly: Portanto, é sonso *Leva crucio de todos os sonserinos.*}**, vem de uma família de bruxos puro-sangue, é extrovertido fodão **{Charlly: Mal educado e covarde, você quer dizer.}(****Sophs:** **Mimado e fresco também. Mas tudo bem, a gente perdoa.)** etc. Ele tem todos os traços de um verdadeiro ativo. **(Sophs: E desde quando ser sonserino, de família puro-sangue e extrovertido te faz ser ativo? DESDE QUANDO? ME DIZ! *massageia as têmporas*){Charlly: Ah, eu não vou repetir tudo o que eu disse lá no primeiro manifesto u.u}**

É muito terrível ver até umas autoras, um pouco talentosas, como a Amy Lupin mesmo, **(Sophs: Não conheço a autora, mas já tenho certeza de que ela é melhor que você. DEAL WITH IT!){Charlly: Ah, eu adoro a Amy! Ela e a Schaala são foda xD} **escrevendo fics com o Harry sendo o ativo do Draco. Do que adianta ela ser uma boa autora se não tem percepção de nada? **(Sophs: Porque você tem uma puta de uma percepção, né? Claro, como não tinha percebido isso ainda? Ah, é... SEUS ERROS DE ARGUMENTAÇÃO E ORTOGRAFIA NÃO DEIXARAM!) **Por isso mesmo que eu acho as fics dela um lixo. **(Sophs: A autora é talentosa, mas você acha as fics dela um lixo? Argumentação fail, oi.){Charlly: Estou sem palavras pra isso.} **Se Draco fosse o ativo, sim, seria umas melhores escritoras do fandom, mas a otária **{Charlly: Falando na 3ª pessoa, mô bem?}** existe em colocar **{Charlly: E-E... *Explode a autora.*}** o loiro como a mulherzinha do Potter? **(Sophs: EXISTE? EXISTE? É **_**INSISTE**_**! Ok, demôniozinho, você já não tava com uma moral muito boa, agora ela não existe. Resuma-se à sua insignificância.) **Tem cabimento uma coisa dessas? **(Sophs: Não. Assim como ****PARA MIM**** não tem cabimento fics Drarry. Mas você não me vê xingando quem gosta, vê?)(Sophs 2: E nem venham dizer que a gente tem preconceito com os ships! A Charlly e a Maddie curtem uns Yaoi doido e eu gosto de Dramione. E AÍ, E AÍ, E AÍ? A gente ripa fics por serem sem plot, mal-escritas e parecerem ter sido chutadas do inferno, de tão horríveis. Ou manifestos sem nexo, como esse.){Charlly: É isso ae! #YAOI RULA!# *Leva tiro*}**

Vamos ser realistas! **HARY É O PASSIVO!** **(Sophs: Vamos ser realistas: você não sabe nem escrever os nomes dos personagens, como espera conseguir alguma coisa com esse lixo?){Charlly: Vamos ser realistas: VOCÊ É RETARDADA. Vai estudar, elemento u.u} **Não adianta ninguém ficar com mimimi pois esse é o papel dele. **(Sophs: NÃO! ESSE NÃO É O PAPEL DELE! O papel dele é matar Voldemort, ACÉFALO MALDITO!) **E, não, nem adianta tentar dizer outra coisas, não existe como o Harry um dia virar ativo pois isso não tem nada haver com ele. **(Sophs: 'A ver', acéfalo. É 'A VER'!){Charlly: Posso pedir pra sair? Ç.Ç}**

**(Sophs: Agora vem a parte divertida da bagaça! Prestem atenção nesses "argumentos" do ser acéfalo! É UM PIOR QUE O OUTRO!){Charlly: Aposto como não são piores que os do elemento do Yaoi}**

**Harry nasceu para dar à bunda. (Sophs: Tinha esquecido que a Ginny tinha um pinto pra enfiar no Harry!){Charlly: James, Albus e Lily foram adotados, é?}**

**Harry nasceu para ser feito nas fanfics a mulherzinha. {Charlly: E-E}**

**Harry nasceu para ser comido por todos os outros personagens. (Sophs: De **_**Voldermold**_** à Duda, não se esqueçam disso, caros leitores.)**

**Harry nasceu pra ser uma bicha. (Sophs: O casamento com a Ginny é fachada. ){Charlly: Tudo pra enganar e imprensa!} **

**Harry nasceu pra ser fodido e humilhado. (Sophs: Fodido você já disse ali em cima. Agora... Humilhado? Acho que os Dursley já humilharam o Harry pela vida inteira dele, não precisa de mais humilhação.)**

**Harry nasceu pra ficar grávido. (Sophs: Porra, Harry! Ganhou um útero e nem me avisou! Me avise quando menstruar, assim podemos conversar sobre marcas de absorvente!){Charlly: Ah, menstruar E-E... É como ter uma cena de crime dentro da calcinha.}(Sophs morre de tanto rir.)**

**Harry nasceu pra ser caracterizado como uma donzela. (Sophs está ocupada demais massageando as têmporas - de novo - para comentar alguma coisa.){Charlly está muito ocupada procurando alguma coisa pra jogar na autora.}**

Não existe ninguém que possa contestar isso. **(Sophs: Espera até a J.K. saber disso!)(Sophs 2: Amiga, você acha que eu tô fazendo o quê aqui? TÔ CONTESTANDO, NÉ!){Charlly: Sério, onde essa gente larga os neurônios?}(****Sophs**** 2: Acho que eles vendem para comprar drogas e escrever essas porcarias.) **E é justamente por isso que é tão repulsivo quando algum imbecil vem e coloca o Draco sendo o uke. **(Sophs: Assim como é repulsivo quando algum imbecil vem e flooda o FF desse jeito!){Charlly: Ela sabe o que é uke... Será que esse ser e o do manifesto do yaoi são a mesma pessoa?}** Dá vontade de pergunta **(Sophs: "...r")** onde essa pessoal enfiou o seu cérebro, sério mesmo! **(Sophs: Talvez você saiba a resposta, PORQUE VOCÊ ENFIOU O SEU NO MESMO LUGAR!){Charlly: Procura em um buraco negro, quem sabe você ache lá.}**

Então, vamos todos começar a escrever certo daqui pra frente. **(Sophs: Começando por você. Compre livros de português, um dicionário e todos os Harry Potter, pra aprender sobre a série antes de vir falar asneira.) **Vamos todos fazer fics com o Draco-ativo e o Harry-passivo. Pronto. **(Sophs: Ou podemos simplesmente sumir com esse ship! Brinks, não sou tão malvada assim...) **Não vamos ser uns idiotas querendo inovar! Se esses fãs (poucos, graças a Merlin) do Harry-ativo quiserem ler fics, vai ter que ser com o personagem queridinho deles sendo comido. Ou, então, basta não ler. **(Sophs: PORRA, CARALHO, PUTA QUE **_**TE**_** PARIU! EXATAMENTE! TIROU PALAVRAS DA MINHA BOCA, SER ACÉFALO! **_**Basta não ler**_**. Eu não gosto muito de Drarry, logo não leio. Você não gosta de Draco uke? NÃO LEIA, CACETE! PÁRA DE ENXER O SACO DAS PESSOAS!)(Sophs 2: E se os fãs do Harry ativo terão que aprender a vê-lo como passivo, porque você fã de Harry passivo não pode aprender a vê-lo sendo ativo? NÃO TEM NINGUÉM TE OBRIGANDO A LER AS FICS DO HARRY ATIVO, CARALHOS FRITOS!)** É muito legal ver o FF com setenta por cento, praticamente, tendo fics com o Draco sendo ativo. Vamos aumentar isso pra cem por cento! **(Sophs: Procure uma coisa chamada LIBERDADE DE EXPRESSÃO no Google e depois me diga o que acha disso.)(Sophs 2: Você tem SETENTA POR CENTO de fics com o Draco seme, do jeito que você quer. POR QUE AS OUTRAS PESSOAS NÃO PODEM LER O QUE ELAS QUEREM TAMBÉM, CARALHO? Tem que ser tudo do jeito que você quer? DAR MEIA HORA DE BUNDA VOCÊ NÃO QUER, NÉ?) **Então, aqueles que têm bom senso, vamos manter Harry no seu lugar como tanto adoramos vê-lo: o passivo do Draco. **(Sophs: Eu adoro ver o Harry no lugar que a J.K. deu pra ele: como marido da Ginny.){Charlly: Santos Waffles! Sério, Sophs, eu nem soube o que dizer! Você tirou todas as palavras da minha boca.}** ****

**DRACO SEME FOREVER. (Sophs: EU VOU TE FALAR ONDE EU VOU ENFIAR ESSE SEU DRACO SEME!){Charlly: VAI SER NO MESMO LUGAR ONDE EU VOU ENFIAR A MINHA FOICE Ò.Ó9}**

**Sophs está revoltada demais para comentar alguma coisa, mas pede desculpas por ter abusado do Caps Lock.**

**Charlly: Ok, eu peço desculpas pela minha inutilidade nessa ripagem. Mas se vocês quiserem ver uma bem legal também, dêem uma olhada lá no Yaoi O Manifesto Trasher ;D**


End file.
